<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Street perfomer, storyteller, bard and jester by Rathaloshunter16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704981">Street perfomer, storyteller, bard and jester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16'>Rathaloshunter16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artisan, Dragons, Dream Weaver, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Licking, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Past, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farbe "Storyteller" ( OC )/Obasi, Farbe "Storyteller"( OC )/Tomas, Noir ( OC )/Obasi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Street perfomer, storyteller, bard and jester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Farbe AKA Storyteller, son of black bird dragon Noir and rainbow dragon Pelangi was in Artisan home, visiting bard named Tomas. Farbe knew him well since his father brought him visit him alot when little hatchling, he loved to listed his music and singing, even nowadays they would collaborate and perform together that Farbe would tell story as Tomas would play his lute to increase mood. It was always fun and honor to work with him.</p><p>Farbe was listening playing, his feathery wings, red, yellow, green and blue feathers flapped along music.</p><p>
  <em>There´s a spark inside us that we can all ignite and all that´s dark will flicker into light.</em>
</p><p>Farbe´s had removed his purple hat that had one yellow feather on top, revealing his black hair line and dark green horns with darker green rings, he too had black long-ish goatee.</p><p>
  <em>There´s a power in every breath, there´s a power in every note. A power that starts withing the heart, a power that rises through the throat. </em>
</p><p>Farbe´s blue feathery tail moved along music too, smiling happily.</p><p>
  <em>And when it sails up through the air more beautiful than any prayer, this power can right all wrong. And it will always thrill the ear of those who have the power to hear the magic of this song.</em>
</p><p>Farbe looked bard with his dark green eyes, contrasting with his red scales as he had dark green chest and stomach plating with darker green lines.</p><p>
  <em>All that´s strong inside us, that tells us wrong from right becomes the song inside us to chase away night. </em>
</p><p>Song ended, Farbe could only smile " Beautiful, as always my friend. " he said, term friend hasn´t been never been fitting for them. He knew it so well. Bard put his lute down, walking to storyteller " Thank you, Farbe. " he said, sitting down " You look lovely today. Did you shed and molt your old feathers and scales? " he asked, putting hand on Farbe´s cheek " Mmhm... yeah. " Farbe exhaled, getting tense when with his friend was old feeling and it was stupid.</p><p>Bard´s other hand caressed his thigh, Farbe gritted his fangs. This was stupid and wrong, Tomas kissed his neck " Don´t be like that Farbe. You´re acting like virgin again. " he joked, damn him, Farbe though bitterly. Tomas then kissed him on mouth as he started to remove his suit, removing firstly his yellow collar part which had bells tangling on it. Then he started to open his outfit which was magenta from other side and blue from other, colors of sleeves were switched too. Below waist´s black belt which seemed to be braid was yellow and blue colors, seperated by black line and soon by being opened by bard.</p><p>Tomas removed his curled toe shoes which had each had one claw at  behind too because his father had bird like paws too. Tomas removed his black glowes too and his leggings, other side had yellow lines. During all uncovering bard never stopped kissing him, not that Farbe tried to stop him.</p><p>Artisan then pushed him down " You´re still nervous, relax Farbe. " he said, starting to lick his neck, his fingers feelings rainbow-bird dragon´s length come out, of course he wouldn´t say no to him. Tomas rubbed his fingers on Farbe´s waiting opening, causing storyteller to groan loudly. Tomas snickered, enjoying to cause other sound like submissive one every time. He then pushed finger inside him, causing Farbe yelped in sensation. Bard slipped it deeper, Farbe gritted his fangs " Tomas.. I want- Aagghh! " he shouted when he felt Tomas touch his sensitive spot gently.</p><p>Tomas pressed then second finger inside groaning dragon who writhed at the feeling, clawing the floor.</p><p>Tomas then removed his claws, he was done with preparation. He then started to push inside storyteller " Oh, fucking hell. " Farbe hissed bit, mix of bliss and pain enveloping him. His claws digged deeper in floor.</p><p>Bard´s free hand took grip from Farbe´s length, his head fell back on ground " Yes... " he moaned out "  Please... Oh yes~ " Artisan´s hand on him made the pleasure of his cock inside him heavenly, even if this was wrong. Tomas panted heavily between his moans " Aah~! You feel so good, Farbe~! " he managed to say as he leaned to kiss him as he felt getting closer by every thrust.</p><p>Tomas snarled in lust and moment later Farbe was spilling over his hand, the muscles around his own cock tightening and pulling his own release from him. Bard cried out of lust which was half moan.</p><p>Farbe breathed heavily, feeling of wrongness had gone but shame and regret took its place. He groaned when Tomas pulled out, seed spilling out of him " How was that? " Artisan asked with smug look. Farbe took moment so he could think it " G-Good... " he managed to breath, he needed to get out, he wanted to leave.</p><p>Storyteller got up even if Artisan protested, he took his clothes, putting them on quickly as heading out. Tomas shouted to him, asking what was going on, why he was leaving so suddenly. Farbe didn´t answer to him, he just flied off, Tomas stood there, dumbfounded, what went wrong? What did he do? He perhaps wouldn´t ever know.</p><p>Obasi, jester Dream Weaver was very close to Farbe. He knew his father well, jester liked black street performer´s colorful and jovial personality alot. He never forgot their time they spend together, sometimes it kinda got deeper than it should have.</p><p>
  <em>The streets seethe with people. They bunch, split into smaller groups, gather again. Like birds, he thinks, like fish. His paw presses against the glass. He yearns to join the flock. Years from now he will want them laugh and enjoy of performing. For now, they the same, dragons and humans, alive. The crowd celebrates as they have done for over a century. Laughter and shouts reach his ears as another group passes under his window. Young men with their arms around young women, they kiss each other, embrace in the orange light of a street lamp. Their joy is infectious, he smiles. A shriek penetrates the background murmur of a thousand voices. Red stars burn, then fade. The crowd below whoops. Over the river, another firework bursts green behind the Notre Dame. After all these months, the structure still stirs him. Paris is the most elegant of all the cities they have visited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crow black dragon looked then away from window " Obasi? " behind him, Dream Weaver had entered in room, removing his garments " Are they setting off fireworks again? " jester´s head rested againts his shoulder " Humans are so noisy. " he said as nuzzling his neck " Yes, they don´t know that Dream Weavers can´t do their job if people can´t even sleep. " dragon joked, Obasi could only smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moments later jester pins him on bed, paws above his head, Noir´s eyes glow in dark as blue Pressure against heat. His hips push up. A mouth teases his neck and the memories of last night come back in a flood as they had drank some fine Wyvern Wine, laughing and joking with other ancestors and Noir´s mate Pelangi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their mouths meet. All joking stops. Claws slide against Obasi´s scales and push his arousal higher. Their bodies entwine like old mates. The sounds outside fade into moans. These moments were his happiest. Nothing could happen to stop them. Their friendship, love... They would last forever.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Obasi woke up, mumbling sleepily, remembering that he was in Lofty Castle where Dream Weavers would be sleeping when not working. He still remembered Noir´s every touch that were laid on his scales, he remembered his scar that Darkscale had given to him. Farbe looked like him so much, only that he was more colorful and didn´t have scar or blue eyes. He yawned then, rubbing his eyes, staff and mask all rested beside him, untouched. He was in one of buildings, floor was soft and so cozy. Jester laid his head back on floor, not wanting to go, others would do well without him, just fine.</p><p>He then saw Farbe come in, smelling very fruity, clearly he had bathed before coming here. He didn´t had his costume on. Jester smiled fondly, storyteller´s company was always nice to have. Red dragon smiled as laying down " Hi. " he said simply, receiving nuzzle from Dream Weaver " Hello Farbe. " Obasi said, reaching to take his paw " How are you? " he asked as Farbe was caressing his and treating his own black hair with free paw " Mm, good. Very good. Seeing Tomas is always good times, you know him. " he responsed, Dream Weaver could only nod. If he only knew that Farbe was kinda lying and things weren´t what they were looking like.</p><p>Jester licked his snout, storyteller returned it. Obasi moved to be atop Farbe, licking his face and neck. Red dragon could only purr when blue dragon stroked his hair, this felt right and true. This was right and true.</p><p>Obasi managed to make Farbe become aroused, moaning as licking his jaw where he was semi-sensitive. He kept doing it until he placed hand on his crotch, feeling something like coming out, he smirked, rubbing it, more he did it more Farbe was moaning. His cock came out, Dream Weaver didn´t need to think what storyteller wanted or needed because he always knew. </p><p>Dream Weaver then lifted his head up to look rainbow-bird dragon on eyes " I want you... " Farbe whispered " Please. " he begged, Obasi could only smile, even Noir wasn´t this needy. He pushed first finger in " Ohhhhhh~ " Farbe groaned, Obasi removed finger and thrusted it back in. Obasi then added second finger. Listening Farbe´s small whimpers of pleasure were music to his ears, in past seeing him happy and hearing his giggles were music back then.</p><p>Obasi then removed his fingers, Farbe was nicely spreaded. He then started to push in, Farbe gritted his fangs, he was damn tight even if it hasn´t been that long since Tomas had fucked him.</p><p>Both panted heavily once Dream Weaver ha fully sheated in him " You are so gorgeous. " Obasi breathed " I love fucking you. " he said " Then do it. " Farbe said, gritting his fangs still. Obasi then pulled back and thrusted back inside all at once, hard " OBASI~! "  Farbe shouted " OH MY ANCESTORS~! " his claws clutched blanket like floor. Obasi moved to bite his neck gently " That´s what you were wanting, Farbe? " Obasi asked, almost snarling as he pulled back out, thrusting in again a second later to a desperate cry from the storyteller " That´s better? " he asked " Yes, ancestors, fucking yes~! " Farbe shouted, lost to his own emotions. Obasi grinned, storyteller was always like this, he was 597 years old and still acting like virgin. Obasi bites bit harder " That´s it, enjoy it, enjoy me fucking you. " Obasi said as he was about remove his fangs. If Tomas sees mark then he wouldn´t surely try do anything for Farbe, meaning he wouldn´t need feel regret or shame.</p><p>Farbe´s tongue hanged out, clearly his body tried to keep itself from overheating. Few more thrust and Farbe was coming, roaring of lust like feral dragon which turned into long moan of pleasure as tightening around Obasi who followed after him, emptying himself in storyteller with harsh cry of his name.</p><p>Two remained in same position few moments until Obasi forced himself pull out, licking off Farbe´s release, it tasted like strawberry. Noir was mix of blackberry, black currant, elder berry, pepper berry and chokeberry mixture which was quite tasty when he really thinked about it, some would find mixture with real berries odd and maybe awful.</p><p>Farbe nuzzled him sleepily, feeling now drained. Dream Weaved smiled returning. He would look after his dreams as he would sleep. Storyteller smiled, drifting into sleep. Obasi could only smile as old memories came back.</p><p>
  <em>Noir smiled, even after receiving scar and having son he would always remain with Obasi. But he did love his mate, Pelangi too, dragons with high rank, great respect or coming from excellent family allowed them have multiple mates, even though Noir didn´t have good rank nor did he came from excellent family his respect as good street performer gave him permission. They sat on bed, in Paris, humans still worshipping ancestors like they were the gods. Noir´s eyes glowed in dark " Obasi, it´s never good idea keep your emotion caged like wild wyverns. They will beat their wings againts the bars and shatter their bones in effort to escape. You may as let them fly free. " he said, flying had been always been important to dragons, it was freedom to them, independence from others. If dragons´s freedom was to be taken then they would fall into depression as they weren´t allowed to feel wind under their wings. Obasi smiled back, it was true. Dream Weaver shouldn´t hide anything, dragons shouldn´t hide their emotions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Street performer laid back on bed, Dream Weaver bit his neck, tasting his blood but he would´t drank it, he was no vampire. He then looked him, tracing his scar " Now who is profane seducer now, Noir? " he asked, answer was clear, both them were. It was amusing on its own way, even street performer like Noir would allure Dream Weaver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noir´s death was shock to everyone, to Pelangi it was like stab in heart, for Farbe it felt like world was shattering apart. Obasi too had been struck hard by it, humans had taken his life away. His soul and spirit ventured to Dreki Dalur. Years did past but he never forgot him even if someone came and spoke to him about them " And what of past, Obasi? What of the friend, the mate, who kept you company on those cold winter nights in Paris? What of black dragon who taught you to speak french with correct pronunciation and hid away all Wyvern Wine when you had drank it enough to leave him without? You forgot him, you betrayed him, you let him die in hands of those vile men who were once friends. Did you ever mourn at all? " person had asked, it had made Obasi be quiet, of course he cared of his friend! He had mourn just like his mate and son! Dream Weaver hadn´t been cold or betrayed him, he just wasn´t prepared or knew what was going or that they were back on earth to have fun time together as family. And Noir knew this too, person was trying to make him feel bad of himself but it never worked, it never had.</em>
</p><p>Obasi looked out of small window, Celeastial Moons appeared on sky, Zella and Adrano were looking after them all, just like ancestors would watch over Noir and Obasi his Farbe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>